


It Started With A Blow Job

by thesoundofnat



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt ran a hand over his face. Whatever he’d expected tonight to be, he hadn’t considered the fact that his bartender could be even cuter than the cheating cute guy.</p>
<p>“You’re not going home with anyone tonight, Kurt Hummel,” he mumbled to himself just as his shot was placed before him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started With A Blow Job

**Author's Note:**

> No smut, despite how misleading the title is.
> 
> Also posted on my tumblr thesoundofnat.tumblr.com

Kurt had had a good month, overall. College was going great - taking in the fact that it was college - and he’d only had to struggle a little bit to keep up with his junior classes. His internship at Vogue was going better than he’d ever expected, and he hadn’t had to deal with awful customers at work in ages. He’d also been seeing this really cute boy whom he really liked, but then again, why should Kurt Hummel ever have a good year?

Cute boy turned out to be a cheating asshole, and every little ounce of success he’d had so far went lost in the sea of self pity. Therefore, after having waved his friends off and claimed that he was fine, he ended up in a gay bar alone, ready to drink his misery away for the night.

He walked in without his usual strut, for he wasn’t in the mood for flirting; didn’t want any hungry looks on him. All he wanted to do was drink, spend the weekend hungover, and then pull himself together again by Monday morning.

He slumped down on a stool at the bar and let his eyes roam over the menu for a moment. He would start with a shot, and then work his way from there. He waved his hand to try to get the bartender’s attention.

And man, was he conflicted when he did. Said bartender had the most gorgeous eyes he’d ever seen, and the fact that they belonged on that handsome face was just a bonus. And when he smiled at Kurt and brought warmth into those eyes Kurt almost forgot what he was supposed to order.

“What can I get you?” the bartender asked in a smooth voice. Cheerful. Friendly.

“Uh,” Kurt replied, glancing at the menu again, his face heating up. “I’d like a...Blow Job...please. That’s a drink, I swear!”

The bartender chuckled. “I know, don’t worry. One Blow Job coming right up!”

Kurt ran a hand over his face. Whatever he’d expected tonight to be, he hadn’t considered the fact that his bartender could be even cuter than the cheating cute guy.

“You’re not going home with anyone tonight, Kurt Hummel,” he mumbled to himself just as his shot was placed before him.

“Enjoy,” the bartender said with a wink before disappearing to take someone else’s order.

Kurt stared at his shot for a few seconds before downing it. He’d found a new appreciation for shots as of lately.

He waved his hand at the bartender again the moment he saw that he was done with the other guy. “An After Eight, please.”

The bartender nodded and went off without a word. Kurt downed that shot as soon as it appeared in front of him.

When he ordered his fifth shot in a row, the bartender raised an eyebrow at him. “I don’t mean to spoil your fun, but maybe you should take it a bit slower.”

Kurt pointed a finger at him, feeling the alcohol hit him. “I’m not here for fun. I’m here to forget.”

The bartender nodded. “Okay, well, sometimes a glass of cold water can make you forget, too, if it’s cold enough to give you brain freeze.” He gave a small smile. “Sounds good?”

Kurt pouted. “But-”

The bartender tilted his head. “Do you really want me to remember you as the guy who puked at my feet because he had too many shots?”

Kurt exhaled. “No. I want you to remember me as Kurt.”

“And I want you to remember me as Blaine, and if you continue this way you won’t remember a thing.” He grinned. “One huge glass of water coming right up!”

Kurt placed his forehead on the bar counter, which was an indication how out of it he actually was. He was pretty grateful when Blaine returned with his water.

“Now,” Blaine said after Kurt had downed his glass. “Want to talk about why you want to forget?”

Kurt shook his head. “Boy problems,” he said, and Blaine gave a sympathetic “ah”. “I was dating this cheating asshole, and I just want to dwell in self pity for a few days before I get back into the game.”

Blaine hummed. Or at least Kurt thought he did. The music was slightly too loud to be sure. Blaine suddenly started rummaging around for something, and within seconds Kurt’s glass had been refilled with water.

Blaine held up a glass of water of his own. “To new beginnings.”

Kurt broke into a grin and lifted his glass. “To new acquaintances.”

They took a few sips of their water before Blaine had to go and take someone else’s order. Kurt killed time by scanning the room. People were mostly talking rather than dancing. This place was great to get a few cheap drinks, but not much for a night of fun. Kurt didn’t mind.

He jumped when a hand touched his shoulder. Blaine was back.

“So this is a long shot,” he started, sounding almost nervous. “But it’s past midnight and I’m about to get really busy for the next three hours, so I’m just wondering if you’d like to...continue this acquaintance and exchange numbers? I’m not asking you out or anything. Unless you want to, that is. I mean, I know you just got out of a relationship or something and I don’t want to pressure you, but I’d really like to get to know you, and we can just be friends if you want to, and oh god, I’m rambling.” He paused, taking a breath. “Sorry. I tend to talk too much.”

But Kurt was grinning. “I’d love to exchange numbers. Mind you, I promised myself not to go home with anyone tonight.”

Blaine’s face reddened. “Oh, no, I never thought- why are you laughing?”

Kurt leaned closer to him. “You’re cute.”

Blaine’s mouth twitched. “So-” Someone called for him. “Hang on.”

Kurt kept watching him this time; his gaze lingering on his ass as he turned his back to him. He reached for his phone when Blaine returned.

“I’m probably gonna head back home,” Kurt said. “I had too much to drink,” he added sheepishly.

Blaine gave a laugh. “Of course.”

Kurt waved his phone around. “So, number?”

Blaine’s smile could light up a whole room. He reached for his pocket and fished out his own phone. “Number.”

Kurt didn’t go home with anyone that weekend, but not the same could be said for the following ones.


End file.
